O Homem Certo
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Se tivesses a oportunidade de saber quem é a tua pessoa destinada. Se tudo o que necessitasses fazer para o saber fosse sacrificar um item de valor emocional para o descobrir… arriscavas-te?


Sinopse:

Se tivesses a oportunidade de saber quem é a tua pessoa destinada. Se tudo o que necessitasses fazer para o saber fosse sacrificar um item de valor emocional para o descobrir… arriscavas-te?

Disclaimer:

As personagens não são minhas, a tia J.K ainda não me as quis dar, mas ainda não desisti de a convencer. Eu nem as quero todas, só preciso de uma, duas, três, quatro…

Advertências:

Algumas personagens sofrerão alterações quanto à sua idade.

Beta: Clara.

* * *

 **O Homem Certo**

Os rumores eram o pão de cada dia numa instituição de aprendizagem tão grande quanto Hogwarts, mas este era certamente peculiar. Não havia pessoa, fantasma ou mascote no castelo que não estivesse a par da nova moda que corria entre as estudantes femininas da escola.

― Ei, ei, ouviste a nova? ― perguntou Marieta Edgecombe cruzando o seu braço com o da sua melhor amiga, Cho Chang.

― Ouvir o quê? ― Cho Chang orgulhava-se de não ser coscuvilheira, mas a curiosidade infelizmente era um rasgo demasiado forte e presente na personalidade dela.

― Não vais acreditar… ― exclamou Marieta entusiasmada ― Pansy Parkinson acabou com Blaise Zabini após três longos anos de namoro. Adivinhas porquê?

― A sério? Acaso o Profeta Diário não tinha publicado um artigo sobre um possível noivado?

― Sim, Sim… também li isso, mas já sabes… a Madame Aislinn, aquela que montou uma casa de adivinhação em Hogsmeade? ― Recebeu um aceno afirmativo. ― A Madame é conhecida pelas suas previsões amorosas… Dizem que são cem por cento corretas! Nunca erra!

― Estás a dizer que Parkinson terminou com uma relação, estável e duradoura, por causa das previsões da Madame Aislinn? ― perguntou Cho estupefacta.

― Sim e não vais crer quem é o verdadeiro amor dela! ― exclamou aumentando a voz para que o Trio de Ouro a pudesse escutar ― Ronald Weasley! O mesmo Weasley que namora com Hermione Granger.

Harry tentou acalmar o amigo, que queria amaldiçoar a Ravenclaw.

― Como soubeste quem era? ― A curiosidade atacou uma vez mais e Cho não era ninguém para contradizê-la.

― Daphne Greengrass estava com ela e quando chegaram ao castelo contou à irmã mais nova. Por coincidência, Lavender Brown estava a caminho da biblioteca e escutou-as. E já sabes como ela é, mal soube começou a espalhar a notícia.

― Hmm… Assim sendo o romance de conto de fadas de Hermione Granger não é tão encantador e eterno como ela quer fazer crer ― concluiu Cho sem se aperceber de que o trio se encontrava atrás dela.

― Larga-me, Harry! ― gritou Ron, assustando a apanhadora de Ravenclaw, que virou o rosto constrangida ― Deixa-me dar uma lição a essas duas lambisgoias.

― Ron, elas não merecem que lhes dês atenção ― disse Hermione com tristeza. ― Não necessitas descer ao nível delas.

― Mas, Hermione…

― Não te preocupes, Ron, nós sabemos o que sentimos um pelo outro, e isso é suficiente para mim – disse a jovem com um sorriso murcho.

A belíssima adolescente de pele clara, com cabelos e olhos castanhos e curvas em todos os sítios certos, retirou-se do Salão Principal para se dirigir à aula de poções.

OoOoO

Hermione queria poder afirmar com todas as suas forças, que a sua confiança não se tinha visto de forma alguma abalada pelos rumores, mas tal fato não estava nem minimamente próximo da realidade. Para falar a verdade… sendo completamente sincera… a sua fortaleza havia-se visto levemente abalada, no dia em que Pansy Parkinson chamara o Ron a uma sala abandonada, nas masmorras e se lhe declarara… e quebrara por completo, quando escutara as palavras que este soltara, sem travas, nas suas costas.

Não tinha sido a sua intenção ser uma namorada controladora, mas sabia que a Slytherin clamava ser o verdadeiro amor do seu namorado… seu, não dela e como tal, precisava… melhor ainda… tinha de saber o que esta lhe queria dizer a sós.

Ron havia-lhe assegurado diversas vezes o quanto a amava, mas quando Hermione deixava de estar no seu raio de visão, a verdade dos seus pensamentos vinha à tona.

Uma verdade cruel e mesquinha…!

Hermione tentava a todo custo arranjar desculpas para todas as coisas que este falara e que penetraram na sua pele, tal qual a lâmina de uma espada invisível e letal, rasgando-a desde dentro e matando o seu coração. É claro que ela sempre estivera perfeitamente ciente que o seu namorado sofria desde longa data de um complexo de inferioridade… pelo que quando uma mulher bonita, rica e de boa família se lhe declarou, o ruivo ficou à deriva, mas tal não justificava a dor que este lhe causara.

Nada justificava causar tal tormento a uma alma compreensiva e compassiva!

O jovem de cabelos ruivos e sardas, além de sofrer de um complexo de inferioridade, sofria de um outro terrível mal. Mal esse, que era a inveja. A terrível e implacável inveja! A inveja era um bicho muito feio… eram as palavras da sua querida mãe e Hermione concordava com a amostra de sabedoria que apenas uma mãe poderia ter.

Hermione sendo a namorada de Ron, mas acima de tudo pelo amor que sentia por ele, tentava sempre passar por alto esses defeitos. No entanto, ela sabia bem no fundo do seu coração, que Ron tinha inveja de Harry por ser famoso, dela mesma pela sua inteligência e das famílias sangue-puro em geral por terem preservado as suas vastas fortunas e pelo poder que os seus nomes possuíam no Mundo Mágico Britânico.

Ron nunca chegaria a saber o que era isso. Afinal quando ele nascera, os seus pais já eram pobres e a sua família considerada um bando de traidores ao sangue e amantes dos muggles. Sendo assim, mesmo podendo afirmar que tinha um sangue tão puro quanto o deles, nunca poderia aceder às mesmas oportunidades de futuro que eles. Mas se aceitasse a serpente e desse as costas às crenças da sua família e a Hermione, poderia desfrutar do luxo e poder que merecia por ser parte da elite dos sangue-puro. Algo que nunca aconteceria se perseverasse através de uma relação com uma nascida de muggles, por uma sangue-ruim.

Ao escutar as últimas palavras, as lágrimas não puderam ser contidas, nem com a sua férrea força de vontade… Nunca em todos os anos que levava desde que conhecia Ron, a jovem de cabelos ondulados esperou escutar tal barbaridade.

O seu namorado havia acabado de menosprezá-la.

A ela, que sempre estivera ali para ele e o apoiara em tudo.

Hermione correu pelos corredores do castelo sem olhar por onde ia. Ao virar uma esquina chocou com peito forte e musculado de alguém e caiu ao chão num ruído surdo.

― Deveria olhar por onde caminha, senhorita Granger.

O professor preparava-se para começar um dos seus conhecidos e temidos discursos sobre a inaptidão dos leões, mas quando a jovem ergueu a cabeça e este pôde vislumbrar o rasto das amargas gotas de profundo sofrimento… não pôde fazê-lo e optou por guardar silêncio.

― Lamento, professor, não estava a prestar atenção ― disse a leoa levantando-se do solo e limpando subtilmente as lágrimas.

― Só tenha mais cuidado para não causar acidentes desafortunados.

A Gryffindor assentiu e ambos retomaram os seus respetivos caminhos.

OoOoO

Dizer que Ginevra Weasley estava furiosa era uma metáfora… uma piada que se conta às crianças para as distrair de uma ameaça iminente. Não, fúria não era nem de longe a palavra correta para descrever as emoções que buliam no interior da ruiva… esta estava fula da vida, o seu irmão idiota, tinha acabado de cometer a maior estupidez da sua vida e ainda apregoava para a toda a escola ouvir.

Na mesa da casa Slytherin, um casal de idiotas alimentava-se um ao outro entre risos exagerados. Blaise estava quase tão desfeito quanto Hermione. Os amores das suas vidas haviam-nos abandonado, deixando-os à mercê da força das marés.

― Diz "ah"! ― exclamou uma melosa Pansy querendo esfregar a sua vitória na cara da monitora da casa Gryffindor.

― "Ah"! ― Pansy moveu o garfo e alimentou o namorado com um pedaço de panqueca que gotejava calda de chocolate.

― Hermione, vem comigo. Não precisamos ver isto! ― Ginny agarrou o pulso da amiga e arrastou-a pelo corredor principal do salão e atravessou as portas com uma expressão de decisão no seu rosto.

― Espera, Ginny, aonde me estás a levar?

― Por sorte hoje é sábado… Vamos ver a Madame Aislinn!

A jovem de cabelos castanhos e ondulados parou abruptamente e puxou o braço com força para se poder soltar do agarre da adolescente de olhos azuis.

― Porque haveria eu de fazer tal coisa? Acaso esqueceste que tudo é culpa dessa falsa vidente?!

― Por isso mesmo temos de a confrontar… Provar que é uma vigarista e que Ron cometeu um erro incorrigível. Por muito meu irmão que ele seja, ele é um estúpido e não te merece.

― É ver-verdade, Mione… - Harry ofegava após uma corrida apressada, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e arfando fortemente. - Se ele te abandonou tão facilmente é porque não te merece… mas… ainda é o meu melhor amigo e quero impedir que cometa um erro que lhe poderia custar a sua família.

OoOoO

Os três leões chegaram por fim ao seu destino e encararam a porta que custodiava a entrada da loja de adivinhação da Madame Aislinn. Antes de que pudessem ter a oportunidade de tocar à campainha, as portas duplas abriram-se revelando um hall elegantemente decorado em tons azuis e brancos.

As paredes estavam pintadas de um branco imaculado, sobre elas descansavam tiras de tecidos de diferentes tonalidades de azul entrelaçadas formando arcos junto ao teto. A meio da altitude das paredes, havia um lindíssimo friso com motivos florais cujas as cores faziam jogo com os arcos.

No meio do hall, havia uma mesa alta e redonda de pequenas proporções, coberta por uma toalha pérola bordada à mão com as mesmas flores que decoravam as paredes da divisão. No topo da mesa descansava um jogo de chá e três pratos com uma extensa variedade de doces.

Do lado direito era possível encontrar um espaço relaxante com almofadas prateadas sobre uma manta azul, encerrando uma zona de meditação e auto-descoberta.

Já do lado esquerdo, um longo sofá igualmente prateado com estofos azuis estava estrategicamente posicionado de frente para a área de relaxamento.

Em suma, o resultado final era maravilhoso.

― Ok! Não era isto que eu esperava ― disse Ginny, admirando uma paisagem pintada a óleo sobre uma tela envelhecida pelo tempo, que repousava na parede um pouco acima do sofá.

― É… é lindo, mas sem ser meloso, como o Salão de Chá de Madame Puddifoot ― concordou Hermione.

Uma porta, que passara despercebida ao lado do sofá, abriu-se… um par de estudantes saiu com a emoção a borbulhar e a cochichar baixinho sobre os seus planos de se declararem quando chegassem ao castelo.

― Entra, Hermione! Estava à tua espera, mas demoraste mais do que tinha previsto. ― Uma voz suave e cálida atravessou o hall e envolveu a adolescente numa sensação de paz e amor. ― Harry! Ginny! Por favor, aguardem no espaço destinado à meditação. Talvez descubram aquilo que já sabem, mas ainda não admitem… ― concluiu com tom misterioso e um sorriso, que ainda quando não fora visto se havia destacado na sua voz.

OoOoO

Hermione sentou-se no assento frente a Madame Aislinn. Tudo sobre aquela mulher era um mistério, nada era como tinha imaginado. A loja era acolhedora e tranquila… e a adivinha, que ela pensara ser uma velha anciã vigarista, era na verdade uma mulher de aparentes trinta anos, de longos e cacheados cabelos prateados, com uns fantásticos olhos de tom violeta. Se não soubesse que eram um mito, pois todos os livros que lera afirmavam que em dado caso de terem de fato existido estariam extintos, diria que…

― Nem tudo o que os livros dizem é verdade, querida ― disse a mulher com um sorriso quase maternal.

"Ela leu-me a mente? Mas como? As minhas barreiras mentais não foram violadas."

― Eu não recorro a algo tão simples como o feitiço que estás a pensar. O meu dom é mais complexo… nasci com ele, faz parte de quem sou. Não há nada que me possam esconder, nem feitiço que me possa impedir de averiguar o que galopa livremente pelas mentes dos mortais.

― Realmente é um…

― … caído? Sim!

― Mas não deveriam existir! Quero dizer… não condeno a sua existência, apenas que todos os indícios indicam o contrário ― explicou atropeladamente a adolescente.

― Sabes… os humanos só vêm aquilo que querem ver, e raramente querem reconhecer uma força superior e imbatível que poderia significar a sua completa e total obliteração.

― Mas… a sua mera existência é fantástica! Como poderiam temê-los? Só de imaginar todo o conhecimento que poderiam aportar à humanidade…

― Hermione, querida! Acho que te esqueceste do motivo da tua visita.

― Mas… ― A leoa baixou a cabeça resignada.

― As minhas portas estão sempre abertas, Hermione. Podes vir visitar-me sempre que quiseres. Prometo que depois responderei às tuas questões, mas primeiro tiremos esse tremendo peso da tua alma. Uma alma tão bela não deve ser manchada pelo sofrimento.

― Os meus amigos convenceram-me a vir.

― Eu sei! O Ron deixou-te pela Pansy. Minha flor, sei que desejas mais do que tudo no mundo que te diga que estava errada, mas isso seria mentir na tua cara e tu, mais do que ninguém, não mereces isso. Esse jovem não é a tua alma gémea, acredita em mim, ele não te merece. Há vários tipos de almas gémeas… almas irmãs e almas amantes são as mais comuns. Aqueles dois são almas irmãs… farinha do mesmo saco, tal para qual. Com almas tão negras como a noite sem lua, mergulhadas na inveja e no ciúme. Sei que queres negar isso, mas tu também já viste isso e magoou-te profundamente.

― Sim! Nunca pensei um dia ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dele.

\- A tua alma gémea… não é meramente uma alma irmã, Hermione, tens o melhor tipo de laço que um ser vivo pode desejar, tens uma alma amante. Um homem que daria a sua vida para te salvar se assim fosse necessário. ― A Gryffindor sentiu um calor no peito. ― Um homem que te protegerá e amará mais que a sua própria vida. ― O coração da adolescente acelerou loucamente. ― Um homem maduro que sabe o que quer e está disposto a fazer o que seja para concretizá-lo. Um homem que tal como tu… ama o conhecimento e a sabedoria. ― Hermione suspirou ruborizada. ― Diz-me, Hermione, quem desejas? Ron, um fedelho inseguro e invejoso ou a tua alma gémea? Pensa bem!

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, por um lado ainda não conseguia abandonar por completo os sentimentos que nutria pelo seu ex-namorado, mas por outro lado… a sua alma gémea, o sonho de qualquer garota… e ela tinha oportunidade saber quem era a sua.

― Não sei! ― disse a jovem estudante de olhos castanhos.

― A conversa que acabámos de ter foi apenas uma amostra, Hermione, pelo que não te cobrarei nada… mas se decidires que desejas saber o nome da tua alma gémea pedirei algo de igual valor em troca. A troca equivalente é afinal de contas o princípio de qualquer tipo de magia. Nada se cria tudo se transforma! ― A mulher de olhos violeta ergueu as mãos frente ao seu peito e formou uma esfera de magia da mesma tonalidade dos seus olhos. Da esfera surgiu um envelope que entregou à adolescente.

― Preço? Qual é o preço?

― Não saberás até abrir o envelope! ― A vidente esboçou um sorriso misterioso.

― E como entrego o pagamento? ― perguntou a leoa com curiosidade.

― Não o fazes… ele virá a mim! ― Hermione levantou-se e saiu sem escutar as últimas palavras da Madame Aislinn, que tanta importância teriam no seu futuro. ― Três momentos marcarão o vosso encontro predestinado… o primeiro já ocorreu… Aguardo ansiosamente pelo seguinte! ― Um brilho de travessura cruzou a sua mirada.

OoOoO

No hall, os dois estudantes de Gryffindor perguntavam-se o que é que era suposto eles descobrirem, quando a porta se abriu e entraram duas pessoas para de seguida se sentarem no sofá.

― Harry, Ginny, não sabia que vinham? Podiam ter dito algo e tínhamos vindo todos juntos ― disse uma adolescente ao perceber a presença dos leões.

― O-Olá, Ginny! ― disse um jovem homem com timidez.

― Neville! ― Ginny de repente sentiu uma luz de realização brilhar sobre ela.

― Harry, estás envergonhado? ― perguntou a loira.

― Não, porque achas isso?! ― exclamou na defensiva o moreno de olhos esmeralda.

― Porque há vários verecundiam a rondar-te e eles são conhecidos por alimentar-se de sentimentos de vergonha e embaraço.

― Hmm… Quem diria… ― disse Hermione com um sorriso travesso ― Essa nem eu vi vir… que bem escondido o tinhas Harry. Ginny estava na tua cara!

OoOoO

Os dias passavam e os rumores iam caindo no esquecimento e outros tomariam o seu lugar.

Hermione sentou-se na cama encarando o inocente envelope que repousava na mesma. Não sabia se deveria abri-lo… e se a sua alma gémea não a quisesse?!… e se fosse apenas uma nova desilusão…?

A jovem guardou o envelope na mala e desceu ao Salão Principal, onde o casal de imbecis alimentava um ao outro, uma vez mais, sendo ignorados por todos como de costume.

Hermione sentou-se e dispôs-se a desfrutar de uma deliciosa e merecida refeição.

― Que inveja! ― dizia uma menina sentada a uns quatro lugares de distância de Hermione ― Gostava tanto de estar no lugar da Loony Lovegood. Ah! Ela tem tanta sorte! ― Suspirou audivelmente.

― Concordo! Olha que namorar com Harry Potter, nunca imaginaria tal coisa ― disse a amiga.

― Sim, mas eles até que ficam bem juntos ― concluiu.

Escutar os comentários das estudantes sobre o recém-descoberto amor de Harry por Luna, fez a garota de cabelos ondulados recair no seu debate interno. Abrir ou não abrir… o envelope?

Desde a mesa dos professores, um par de olhos escuros observavam atentamente a jovem que suspirava e agachava a cabeça pensativa.

OoOoO

O ano letivo terminou e os estudantes regressaram por fim às suas casas para gozar das suas tão esperadas férias. Já o sétimo ano de Hogwarts despedia-se dos colegas e professores prometendo manter o contacto.

Hermione chegou a casa, abraçou os pais e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, para guardar o baú escolar no fundo do armário, onde descansaria junto a tantas outras recordações da sua infância e juventude.

Dois meses depois, a jovem mulher entrou na sua universidade de sonho. Estudaria leis e perseguiria o seu sonho de mudar a mentalidade retrograda da Sociedade Mágica. Ao sair da aula de Direito Penal, tropeçou em alguém acabando no chão rodeada por uma imensidão de pergaminhos com apontamentos escritos e livros teóricos.

Hermione começou a reunir os seus pertences e acidentalmente tocou na mão da pessoa que a estava a ajudar. Os seus olhos deslizaram para cima e encontraram o rosto do nome que lera essa manhã no envelope que Madame Aislinn lhe dera há já algum tempo.

― Pensei ter-lhe dito que deveria ter cuidado, senhorita Granger.

OoOoO

Aislinn estava a beber um chá na companhia do seu amado, quando um objeto se materializou à sua frente.

― Hermione, sempre tão previsível! ― disse a mulher com um sorriso brincalhão.

― O que é isso, amor?

― Nada, só uma dívida a ser saldada ― respondeu para guardar o livro que ditava "Introdução à Magia".

Como boa amante dos livros que era, Hermione inconscientemente considerava o primeiro livro que lera sobre a magia, como o seu bem mais precioso.

OoOoO

Pansy Parkinson, encarava furibunda a primeira página do Diário Profeta. Ron encolheu-se no seu assento, tentando passar despercebido ao acesso de raiva da sua "querida" esposa, que quando se punha assim, tinha o ligeiro hábito de explodir coisas. Não era como se ele lidasse com os seus próprios sentimentos muito melhor… certo!?

― Como é possível que aquela sangue-ruim tenha a primeira página, quando nós só aparecemos na página trinta e sete?

― Pansy, amor! A Hermione é a futura Ministra da Magia… é normal que coloquem a notícia do seu casamento na primeira página ― disse Ron com um sorriso forçado e amaldiçoando na sua mente o dia em que abandonara a sua antiga namorada. Agora esta era rica, poderosa, famosa e amada por todos. Tinha tudo o que ele sempre desejara…

Pansy jogou o jornal ao chão e levantou-se do seu assento frente à mesa onde estava o casal Parkinson, pois Ron fora deserdado e expurgado do sobrenome Weasley, tomava o pequeno-almoço no belíssimo jardim da sua mansão. Ron seguiu-a rapidamente para poder acalmá-la e assegurar-se que esta no meio do seu episódio de ódio desmedido não cortava a sua mesada.

* * *

 _Casamento Surpresa_

* * *

 _Não vão adivinhar quem se casou a noite passada, meus caros leitores._

 _Hermione Granger, a nossa queridíssima futura Ministra da Magia, deu por fim o nó numa bela e elegante cerimónia, que fez sem dúvida alguma, justiça à posição que esta virá a ocupar no nosso ministério no próximo dia sete._

 _A jovem, formada em Direito Mágico, contraiu matrimónio com a sua alma gémea e irradia felicidade por cada poro. Nada nem ninguém pode negar que esta encontrou um verdadeiro diamante em bruto… O noivo foi o afamado Mestre de Poções, Severus Snape! Se achavam que sabiam tudo sobre ele, pois… estão muito enganados, meus caros! Vejam a galeria de fotos nas páginas três, quatro e cinco e depois digam-me se os cuidados da afortunada noiva não fizeram milagres…? Quem diria que por debaixo daquelas túnicas pesadas estaria um corpo de sonho._

 _Esta repórter está que se morde de inveja!_

 _Oh! Que músculos tão… roar!_

 _Esta autora deve seguir o exemplo da futura ministra e partir à caça da sua alma gémea!_

* * *

 _Rita Skeeter_

* * *

O vento soprou fortemente e as folhas do jornal moveram-se revelando a galeria de fotos. Uma nova rajada de vento acertou as páginas e abriu o Profeta Diário num curioso artigo sobre um livro que havia batido todos os recordes de vendas… até mesmo os de Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

 _O livro "Verdades Esquecidas", bateu a semana passada, o recorde mundial de best seller mais vendido em todo o Mundo Mágico._

 _Este curioso livro, que relata as aventura de um anjo caído, conta a história de uma jovem de origem divina que, agindo contra todas as leis impostas pelo reino celestial, caiu de amores por um humano. Literalmente! A protagonista, um anjo chamado Evelina Aislinn, cai em cima de um jovem homem ferindo-o no processo. Sentindo-se culpada passa a cuidá-lo noite e dia na esperança de que este se cure rapidamente._

 _Durante esse período, ambos apaixonam-se e Evelina é expulsa do seu reino e jogada no meio do mundo dos mortais. Sendo repentinamente confrontada com a nova natureza do seu ser e a mutação das suas habilidades, esta é uma história de auto-descoberta._

 _A saga da misteriosa escritora Erina Monshepe deixou-nos com vontade de saber mais sobre a heroína deste belíssimo livro._

* * *

OoOoO

Severus abraçava a sua amada esposa com extrema ternura, que apenas ela podia testemunhar uma vez que tinha uma reputação a manter, enquanto esta revisava atentamente uma pilha de documentos.

― Hermione, já é tarde… vem para a cama. Tanto trabalho vai gerar-te stress e pode afetar o bebé.

― O trabalho no ministério não vai parar só porque estou um pouco cansada.

― Um pouco?! ― exclamou o professor com um sorriso irónico ― Querida, tens noção de quantos meses tens? Por este andar vais entrar em trabalho de parto em pleno ministério.

― Não exageres!

Como se de um profeta se tratasse, Severus acertou em cheio e três dias depois chegou ao mundo a pequena Darla Snape, uma linda menina com cabelos negros dos quais se adivinhavam uns caracolitos e uma doce mirada tão bela, quanto a da sua mãe.

Para celebrar a chegada da sua princesa, Hermione dispôs-se a escrever aquela sequela que os seus leitores tanto queriam, pelo que retomou as reuniões com a madrinha da sua pequena. Afinal não havia ninguém melhor que um anjo para velar pela bebé. Ainda que Harry era um ótimo padrinho e não tinha nada a invejar a Aislinn.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Erina Monshepe é um anagrama para Hermione Snape. Se utilizasse Hermione Granger daria muito nas vistas.

Só por curiosidade tentei fazer um para Granger e acabou uma coisa esquisita, Mina Gheneor Grer.

Agora que penso é um bom desafio! Acham que conseguem fazer melhor?

Deixem as vossas sugestões nos comentários e depois podemos fazer uma votação. Se há votação, significa que é um concurso, pelo que deve ter um prémio. Talvez um oneshot do casal que queiram? Não sou preconceituosa, pelo que posso escrever o que quiserem. Só para me divertir… e para quê mentir… porque posso e pronto, até já juntei o Hagrid com a lula gigante… traumatizei-vos?! Tadinhos!

Eu e as minhas ideias mirabolantes!

As votações serão feitas nos meus longfics, pelo que se quiserem participar deixem o anagrama e quando tiver os resultados entro em contacto com o vencedor, para averiguar o casal e o tema para o onsehot.


End file.
